There's A Chainsaw Murderer In The Corn Maze
by Hipster Canada
Summary: Castiel's brothers abandon him in the corn maze at the Haunted Halloween Horrorfest, where he meets a maniac with a chainsaw and very pretty green eyes. Supernatural oneshot drabble, inspired by Tumblr


_**Inspired by corpsecas on tumblr**_

___A.N. - Hipster Canada is not dead, just suffering from the dangers of being a full time college student who also happens to work 20 hours a week between trying to catch up on Supernatural. Which I did, by the way. *proudly has zero life outside of the internet* Updates should hopefully be coming soon on my Hetalia fic. I've misplaced my Heta-muse. That, or he ran away when my Supernatural-muse rolled up in the Impala blaring AC-DC at three in the morning._  


* * *

Cas wasn't sure how he ended up here, he only wanted out. His stupid brothers had convinced him to come to the "Haunted Halloween Horrorfest" with them. He should have stuck to his guns and refused. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. Halloween was the favorite holiday of all of his brothers, for reasons beyond Castiel's comprehension. Well, the candy had to be a big sell for Gabriel. Luc was just a bit twisted like that. Balthazar claimed the pumpkin spice lattes were what hooked him in. Alfie was still just a kid, really. Most every kid loves Halloween. Every kid except for Castiel.

Halloween wasn't such a bad holiday itself, but it was the crazy haunted houses, full of zombies and serial killers and the undead that he hated. The dark wasn't a big sell, either. So how was it that he was here? Lost in a corn maze at ten pm, petrified that every time he turned a corner he would run into another ghostly decoration or enormous plastic spider in the dead ends of the corn. Where were his brothers? Had they left him in here on purpose? Luc would. Gabriel might. Alfie would never intentionally abandon Castiel in here, but he wouldn't put it past the other three to sweep Alfie away and leave Cas to fend for himself in the haunted corn maze. He tried jumping, but the corn was too high.

_It's not real. They're just decorations,_ Castiel told himself. He jumped at an eerie sound somewhere behind him and forced himself to look for the speaker at the source. _It's not real. It can't hurt me._ Cas repeated this mantra over and over, forcing himself to keep walking. He would find his way out sooner or later.

The sound of pounding footsteps behind him startled Cas, and he turned just as three teenagers went sprinting through the corn. Cas began following them with wide eyes, hoping they were on the right track toward the exit. The rev of an engine stopped him in his tracks. Castiel slowly turned back, chanting _Sound effects, sound effects, sound effects,_ under his breath. The sight that met him was anything but decoration, and the chainsaw producing that revving noise was definitely not connected to a sound system. An ungodly shriek met Castiel's ears and he was vaguely aware that he was the one screaming. Cas turned tail and ran for his life.

His escape was short lived, as he was still hopelessly lost. He ran into a dead end almost immediately and watched with wide-eyed terror as a blood-covered maniac with a chainsaw closed in on him. "Oh my god, I don't want to die in a stupid corn maze!" Cas whimpered, backing himself up against the wall of corn. "Please don't kill me!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed the serial killer holding the chainsaw. That was an odd thing for a homicidal maniac person to say, Cas thought. The revving noise died down and the figure lowered his weapon. At the same time, with his free hand, he pulled off the hockey mask he wore, revealing a normal looking human being with bright green eyes. Bright green eyes that were wide and looked vaguely concerned. Another unusual trait for a murderer. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Cas was _not_ okay. He'd just been cornered by a man with a chainsaw in the most terrifying corn maze in the world, who had turned into a man with very pretty green eyes and also Cas was about to a: hyperventilate, b: cry, or c: pass out from sheer terror.

The man took a step closer, palms out in a gesture of 'hey, I'm not gonna hurt you'. "I'm so sorry, man. Usually it takes a lot more to scare anyone out here that bad, at least this time of day." The man stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head with a dirty, bloody hand. "And, um... thanks? Don't... don't cry, I'm not good with crying."

Cas realized he'd been spewing his terror-babble out loud. He swallowed hard and tried to breathe.

"I didn't mean to scare you so bad." Now that the man was closer, and Cas was fairly certain he wasn't going to decapitate him with the chainsaw, he could see the man was actually pretty good looking. You know, despite being covered in disgusting, blood-stained flannel and ripped-up blue jeans. "Do you want me to show you the way out or something? You don't really look like you're enjoying yourself in here."

Cas nodded vehemently. "Y-yes please," he said eagerly, taking a step toward the man.

"It's this way," the man said, starting to lead the way, and keeping an eye on Cas while at the same time trying to keep a little distance. After all, he'd just scared the man half to death. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel," that man said quietly, after a slight hesitation. He was still a bit wary of the corn maze, even though... Dean... had been seemingly eliminated as a threat. Chainsaw killers weren't that good looking, Cas didn't think.

"So what are you doing in a haunted Halloween fest if you're that scared of the corn maze?" Dean asked. "Not to be disrespectful, but you don't really seem like you're into this kind of thing."

"My brothers brought me," Cas said, walking a little closer to Dean as some sound effects started up nearby.

"And then ditched you in the maze?" Dean guessed. Cas nodded. "That ain't cool, man."

A woman in pale makeup and a white dress crossed their path a few yards ahead and Cas found himself hiding behind the protection of Dean's shoulder. Dean waved his hand twice, palm to the ground. It was the unofficial gesture of the Fest workers that they'd found someone not quite up for the 'terrors' of the Horrorfest. The ghostly woman kept walking.

"I didn't know they had costumed actors in here," Cas said, his voice very unsteady but trying to be brave.

"Only once you get close to the exit," Dean said. "And only after dark. We stay out of the maze when the kiddos are around. We're almost out. Jo patrols the last block of the maze before the exit."

Cas only nodded. Dean kept making light small talk until finally that hallowed light from the Tilt-A-Whirl could be seen through that heaven-sent opening in the endless walls of corn. Cas and Dean strolled out of the corn maze, Cas's heart finally settling into a somewhat normal beat. It still felt a little off, but come to think of it, that could have been caused by the warm hand entwined with his own. Cas wasn't quite sure when they'd joined hands, but he didn't actually want to let go. Dean didn't let go at the end of the maze either. He kept walking, still holding Castiel's hand, still making light chatter, until they reached the concessions stands that lined the fence around the Fest. "Two candy apples, please," Dean told the kid behind the cart. He dug a bill out of his practically shredded jeans with his free hand and handed it to the kid. Then he took the apples from the concessionist and handed one to Cas. They were still holding hands. "Here ya go. I know it's not quite enough for scaring the pants off you in there, but it's a start."

Cas smiled a little at the man, still dressed in his bloody make-up and dirty clothes, a (prop, as Dean had assured him) chainsaw strapped to his back and a red-stained hockey mask on top of his head. His brown hair was sticking out of the little holes in the mask, and he had just a little bit of candied apple on his cheek. Cas reached out to wipe it away without even thinking. Dean grinned.

"So Cas," Dean said. "What _can_ we do about this?"

"You don't need to do anything else," Cas said.

Dean raised one eyebrow. "What if I want to?"

Cas froze for a moment, his heart beating fast once again.

Dean smiled.

* * *

It was almost midnight before Castiel found his brothers. Luc was sprawled across a picnic table, half asleep, while Gabriel sat beside him munching on a cotton candy. Alfie looked almost as tired as Luc, while Balthazar was a few yards away, flirting with some blond. Gabe caught sight of Castiel first. "Hey bro," he said, giving a shit-eating grin. "Get lost in the maze, didjya?"

Castiel nodded, but he was smiling. Luc raised his head and propped an arm under his neck. "What's got you so happy?" he asked, bored.

Cas just grinned harder, his hand clutching the slip of paper in his pocket. "The corn maze is my new favorite attraction here."


End file.
